The purpose of Laboratory Rotation 1 was to assess the levels of IL-1, IL-1RA, and IL-8 in gingival crevicular fluid of periodontitis patients in order to help define the immune regulatory mechanisms operative in an inflammatory disease. Preliminary studies were done to establish the sensitivity of the assays and the appropriate standards for each assay, to assess the approximate levels of protein and albumin in samples collected using strips, and determine the best method of eluting crevicular fluid from the strips. After standardizing the methods, six samples of crevicular fluid and used to quantitate levels of the cytokine production. The purpose of Laboratory Rotation II was to assess the levels of IL-1, IL-6, and TNF-alpha produced by human gingival fibroblasts induced with LPS. Fibroblast cultures were established from human gingival tissue by explant technique. Confluent fibroblasts cultures were incubated with E.coli or P. gingivalis LPS for 6 hours. Enzyme linked immunosorbent assays (ELISA) were performed on the culture media to quantitate the cytokines levels. The Microbiology Ph.D. program does not begin thesis research until year 2. Ph.D. in Microbiology with clinical specialization in Periodontics.